


Serious

by zayndehaan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndehaan/pseuds/zayndehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A wants to ask/tell Person B something important. Somehow Person B gets it into their head that Person A is going to propose to them.</p><p>For the RVB '14 Jamboree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious

“I have to tell you something,” Felix says one night, as they’re curled together in bed after a long round, their second one of the night. They came to Felix’s apartment instead of Tucker’s this time; a change from the usual but somewhat refreshing. As much as Tucker prefers the warm décor of his own place, he can appreciate how not having Junior in the other room lets Felix get so much louder, moaning and gasping so loud that Tucker’s sure his bitchy neighbour Locus absolutely despises the two of them.

“Fire away,” Tucker replies. He’s having a smoke- filthy habit, he knows, but now isn't the right time to quit. His job is more stressful than ever, and pretty much the only thing that chills him out right now other than this thing he’s got going on with Felix is his smoking. He flicks some ashes into an empty cup by the bed, and then throws the butt in as well and turns to give Felix his full attention.

The man is staring at him, sharp eyes narrowed to nearly a point. “I… it’s not the right time, but. I’ll tell you soon, okay?” And with that cryptic statement left hanging, Felix curls up into a tiny fetal ball in Tucker’s arms and then closes his eyes. The conversation is clearly done.

That night, he falls asleep soon after, limbs too tired for his mind to properly think about what Felix had said. But the next morning, after he leaves his fuckbuddy’s apartment, Tucker remembers clearly again what had happened and he frowns. He’s tempted to text Felix and ask, but he probably won’t get a reply anyway.

Tucker has been sleeping with Felix for nearly five months now, and they spend almost every night together. It had started as a friends with benefits thing, sure, but now Tucker didn't only come over to Felix’s for sex. He came over crying sometimes after a long day, or when his memories came back all at once, and Felix would hold and comfort him. Sometimes Felix would come over, asking if he could stay, looking like absolute shit with dark bags under his eyes and cheeks pricked red from tears, and Tucker would have a drink with him and they’d curl up together. Felix has a spare key to Tucker’s place, and he’s been with him to several family occasions, playing the role of his boyfriend to get all the haranguing aunts and uncles and extended family off of Tucker’s dick. Junior even knows the guy’s name, which is a pretty good indicator of how far this has gone.

With all this in mind, Tucker is pretty sure they’re dating. Felix shies away from the term, looking uncomfortable when they see couples in public and Tucker tries to hold his hand, but Tucker knows Felix cares about him—and for more reasons than his huge dick and awesome sexual talent. Thus, he has a pretty good idea that Felix’s confession to him is going to be a confession that he wants to take things to the next level, and start dating, for real. Tucker spends the next few days lost in happy thoughts, and every time he sees Felix he forces himself to tamp his grins into small, normal smiles, so that he can hide from Felix, hide that he knows what he’s planning.

Or at least, he thinks he knows what he’s planning.

Tucker’s expectations are shattered when he sees a newspaper on the coffee table that he didn't pick up, so clearly Felix must have been reading it. There’s an ad on the front page that immediately catches Tucker’s eye, namely because of the big, wide font. “IF YOU’RE LOOKING FOR A SIGN, **THIS IS IT** ,” reads the ambitious ad. “Pop the question today.” It’s an advertisement for an engagement ring store, and Tucker has to smile at how sweet and cheesy that is, before a thought suddenly occurs to him and he drops the newspaper.

What if Felix wants to move their relationship to more than the next level? What if Felix is going to propose to him?

Once Tucker’s had the thought, he can’t seem to shake it. He goes out that night with a few friends from work, and Felix calls him halfway through. Tucker picks up and Felix is practically purring for him to come home, and Tucker can’t help but imagine that Felix is his husband, and he’s getting a call from his _husband_. He panics and says he’ll be there in an hour or so, and then hangs up.

The problem isn’t that he doesn’t love Felix, because—really, he does. He loves Felix more than anything, but… is he in love with Felix? Is he ready to spend the rest of his life with the guy? When he goes to Felix’s that night, Felix rides him like it’s a race, and Tucker is completely distracted the entire time picturing a small band on Felix’s finger, picturing a matching ring on his own, picturing the rest of his life spent with the man on top of him.

When he finishes, Felix collapses on top of him, and then lies there peacefully for a moment before reaching out to the pack of cigarettes on his bedside table. He offers Tucker one, and Tucker just stares at him, still distracted. Finally, Felix seems to notice something’s amiss, and he murmurs, “What?”

Tucker takes the cigarette out of his hand, places it back on the table, and then kisses Felix. Yeah. He could definitely see himself spending the rest of his life with this man.

* * *

 

The next morning, Tucker wakes up with his arms around Felix, and breathes in the scene around him before grinning slowly. He’s made up his mind—he’s going to say yes, and then they can start the planning for their wedding. Suddenly everything can’t come quickly enough, and he clings to Felix, pulling them a little closer together.

Felix wakes up slowly, arching his back in Tucker’s arms and yawning like a cat. He looks over at Tucker, and something seems to flash over his face. Tucker pulls his arms away expectantly, heart in his throat, and Felix swallows down on something. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Tucker replies with a soft smile. He wonders how he could ever have doubted his love for Felix.

“I—I should tell you now, what I was going to say,” Felix says nervously, and Tucker’s eyes widen a little. “But… I can see in your eyes you already know, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Tucker breathes out slowly.

“I… Tucker, I think… we’ve been together for so long, and I just—” Felix cuts himself off, looking down at the blankets where his hands are clenched tightly.

“You just what?” He can’t hide the anticipation in his voice, eyes bright and hopeful.

Felix finally clears his throat and then looks up at Tucker, gaze firm. “I think we should break up.”

It’s like he’s been stabbed through the chest. “ _What_?”

“It’s just not working anymore,” Felix says cautiously. “I mean, you knew that though, didn’t you? We don’t really click together except when we’re fucking.”

“I thought you were gonna _propose_ ,” Tucker manages to choke out after a long moment. He’s made a complete ass of himself.

Felix has the decency to look slightly guilty after that, or maybe he just looks like he pities Tucker. Sliding off the bed and away from him, the man grabs a lighter and a cigarette from Tucker’s pack, and heads over to grab his clothes from the ground. “That’s rough, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_b2UI4sLmvs


End file.
